Streaming queries comprise search criteria for ongoing retrieval of information from one or more streams of data such as news feeds, weather update data streams, flight data streams, financial markets data streams and other sources of continually updating information.
Existing streaming query platforms enable large scale queries to be managed on behalf of an entity such as an organization or corporation. The queries are large scale in that the amount of data to be retrieved using a query is relatively large. By using a streaming query platform the entity obtains the benefit of the ongoing search results without needing to provide resources (computing resources and communications resources) for ongoing execution of the query.
As demand for streaming queries increases there is a need to effectively and efficiently manage resources for operating those queries. The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of existing data centers and/or streaming query platforms.